


Każde następne Satinalia

by CyanideEmperor



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fenris has some issues, Satinalia, Secret Santa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideEmperor/pseuds/CyanideEmperor
Summary: Odrobinę o tym jak Fenris i jego towarzysze spędzają święta. Praca na Secret Santa 2017 na naszej wspaniałej grupce ;>





	Każde następne Satinalia

**Author's Note:**

> Zdecydowanie nie jestem zadowolona z tej pracy, o nie. Zresztą w sumie i tak nie jest do końca tym, co chciała moja wylosowana osoba. Betował oczywiście mój najukochańszy The_Blue_Raven - proszę zajrzeć na jego konto i docenić secretsantowe Stormpiloty!

Fenris tego wieczora miał zamiar schlać się do nieprzytomności, ale jak na złość pozostawał cholernie trzeźwy. Zbyt trzeźwy żeby w ogóle wlewać w siebie te pomyje, jakie oferowano w ,,Pod Wisielcem”, zbyt trzeźwy żeby tak po prostu oglądać pijackie wygibasy Isabeli i dać się porwać szalonym opowieściom Varrica. Oczywiście był tej dwójce wdzięczny, że zechcieli w ogóle go gdzieś wyciągnąć w ten szczególny wieczór, ale z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej żałował, że po prostu nie został w domu.

Domu, czyli posiadłości byłego pana, gdzie mógłby odurzyć się tevinteriańskim winem i zapomnieć, że dni takie jak ten naprawdę przypadają raz do roku. Satinalia obchodzone były hucznie w całym Thedas, lecz elf nie pamiętał by świętował je kiedykolwiek ze swoją rodziną. Zresztą przecież w ogóle nic nie pamiętał, nie sprzed tego cholernego rytuału. Denerius wydarł mu wszystko kim był i zamienił na lyrium pod ciemną skórą. Pamiętał za to, że przypadały na okres, gdy po raz pierwszy dane mu było zaznać wolności. Podczas tych kilku miesięcy spędzonych na Seheronie, kiedy to jego właściciel zostawił go na pastwę losu, a Wojownicy Mgły przygarnęli go pod swoje skrzydła, akurat wypadały Satinalia. Tamten lud traktował go jak jednego ze swoich, pozwolili mu wziąć udział w obchodach, Fenris nawet dostał drobny upominek i tamtego dnia naprawdę czuł, jakby gdzieś przynależał. Lecz potem wrócił Denerius i _musiał_ obrócić się przeciwko nim – jedynym istotom, jakie kiedykolwiek okazały mu choć trochę dobroci. Satinalia kojarzyły mu się więc jedynie z krwią na własnych rękach, zagubieniem i nieznośnym poczuciem winy. Ciągle pamiętał przerażone wyrazy ich twarzy, gdy onyksowe ostrze Lethendralisu członowało ich ciała w obrzydliwym akcie zdrady.

Głośny śmiech Isabeli wyrwał go z zamyślenia, szybko wytarł łzy, które jakimś cudem znalazły się w kąciku jego oka. Jego towarzysze byli zbyt pogrążeni w rozmowie, aby w ogóle je zauważyć. Zresztą w ogóle nie zwracali uwagi na Fenrisa, dlatego elf przeprosił, wstał i wyszedł, tłumacząc to potrzebą zaczerpnięcia świeżego powietrza. Płatki śniegu osiadały na jego równie białych jak sam zimny puch włosach, bose stopy pozostawiały ślady na bruku Dolnego Miasta. Tego dnia nawet te parszywe okolice nie były aż tak niebezpieczne, większość populacji Kirkwall, zarówno tej zamożnej, jak i ubogiej, celebrowała w gronie rodziny i przyjaciół. Wojownik minął rozchichotaną parę otulającą się jednym, podartym szalikiem, pijaną grupkę znajomych rozsypującą resztki jedzenia najpewniej dla licznych, węszących tu szczurów i bezpańskich psów, i umorusanego mężczyznę o rozmarzonej twarzy, zmierzającego zapewne na przygotowaną przez żonę i dziecko kolację. Elf snuł się po całym Kirkwall niczym duch, obserwując przysypane śniegiem budynki i księżyc skrzący się nad oceanem. A widok kołyszących się na falach statków, który zastał gdy tylko dotarł do doków, zdawał się go uspokajać. Wyciągnął z torby butelkę wina i wziął potężny łyk. Nie był w stanie odczuwać już smutku, a jedynie pustkę. Nigdzie nie należał i pragnął, aby ta noc już się skończyła.

Nim Varric i Isabela zaciągnęli go do ,,Pod Wisielcem”, Merill usiłowała przekonać go, aby celebrował Satinalia w elfim obcowisku, ale głupio mu było przyznać, że nie ma pojęcia o kulturze własnej rasy, nie umiał w końcu nawet mówić po elficku. Zresztą mało kto napawał Fenrisa takim niepokojem jak ta mała czarodziejka. Nie lubił magów samych w sobie, a zaklęcia jakich używało to z pozoru słodkie dziewczę przyprawiały o gęsią skórkę. Avelina spędzała święta ze swoim ukochanym Donnickiem, kapitan straży w końcu potrzebowała trochę spokoju. Nikt nie celebrował tego dnia samotnie, o co zatroszczył się Anders, organizując wieczerzę dla chorych i najuboższych w swej klinice w Mrokowisku. Mógł nie cierpieć tego fereldeńskiego maga, nie zgadzać się z nim w żadnej kwestii, ale podziwu dla tego gestu Fenris nie mógł sobie odmówić. Tym bardziej, że apostacie pomagała Hawke…  Kobieta, której w tej chwili zawdzięczał praktycznie wszystko. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o Satinaliach, a to były jej pierwsze święta bez rodziny. Pierwsze święta po tym jak w przeciągu zaledwie kilku lat straciła brata, siostrę i matkę. Elf mógł sobie jedynie wyobrażać, jaki to był dla niej cios, był w stanie zauważyć drobne zmiany w jej zachowaniu, o których pewnie ona sama nie zdawała sobie sprawy, a które zdradzały jej cierpienie. Mimochodem wspomniała coś o tym, że pomoże Andersowi zorganizować wieczerzę, bo pragnie zrobić coś dobrego i więcej nie wracali do tego tematu. A Fenris przecież tak bardzo pragnął, żeby tym, co trzymał w ręce tego wieczora, była jej dłoń, a nie butelka wina. No cóż, przynajmniej nie była to rękojeść miecza. Westchnął ciężko i podniósł się. Postanowił, że wróci do domu i najzwyczajniej w świecie położy się spać.

Lekko chwiejnym krokiem ruszył więc w kierunku Górnego Miasta i posiadłości w której obecnie urzędował, a która niegdyś należała do jego byłego pana. Na schodach posiadłości jednak ktoś na niego czekał. Miriam Hawke kuliła się z zimna i chuchała na swoje dłonie, by w końcu na dźwięk kroków wyprostować się i pomachać elfowi. Fenris szeroko otworzył oczy i uchylił usta ze zdziwienia. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że tej nocy bohaterka znajdzie dla niego czas.

\- A wieczerza w Mrokowisku? – zdołał jedynie z siebie wyrzucić.

\- Już się skończyła. A Anders był taki zmęczony, że od razu położył się spać. Oczywiście przecież nie obyło się bez drobnego incydentu i przemocy fizycznej… - zaczęła opowiadać kobieta prezentując zdarte knykcie. Elf ujął jej rękę i delikatnie przyłożył ranę do ust. – A jak tam twoje świętowanie?

\- Również mogłoby być lepiej. – mruknął i otworzył przed nią drzwi posiadłości. – Wejdź lepiej do środka, bo zmarzniesz. – dziewczyna przyjęła zaproszenie i przekroczyła próg, rozglądając się po ciągle nieuprzątniętym wnętrzu. Chwilę potem siedzieli już na wygodnych fotelach w sypialni, a w kominku buchał ogień. Nie musieli nawet nic mówić, wojownikowi wystarczył rzut oka na odpoczywającą Miriam, aby wyrzucić z głowy krwawe obrazy. Drobna kobieca dłoń pomału wślizgnęła się między elfie palce. Ciepłe wargi musnęły jego usta, zabierając ze sobą wszystkie niewypowiedziane lęki i wątpliwości. Może i Kirkwall nie było najlepszym miejscem, może i obydwoje stracili zbyt wiele, ale mieli siebie, musieli po prostu sobie pomóc. I Fenris już wiedział, jak chce spędzać każde następne Satinalia.


End file.
